Harry's Song
by umdsweetheart
Summary: song fic hp/hg, what happens when harry and hermione both realize they aren't happy in the life they chose?
1. how did I fall in love with you

**Warning this does not have a happy hp/hg ending. I am sorry for those who wanted that.**

**I also do not own HP, and locations, or characters, that all belongs to JKR**

His wedding to Ginny was in two days, and he was depressed. He was in his room in Grimmauld Place thinking about his big step. He decided he wanted a warm a glass of warm milk; he made his way to his kitchen to find that Hermione was also there. She was also getting married in a week to Ron, and was moving out of Grimmauld Place tomorrow morning.

"Couldn't sleep Harry?" she asked when she saw him.

"No, I couldn't." he answered rummaging through the fridge.

"Why aren't you happy?" Harry's head snapped up and he looked at her. "Why aren't WE happy?" She said looking at the coffee cup that was grasped in between her hands. A single tear slid down her face. Harry forgot all about his milk and took the seat across from her.

"You're not happy either?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. I do love him but something feels wrong."

"I agree. I feel the same way." He sat and thought for a while before grabbing her hand and pulling her from the table.

"Harry!" She shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"Go get dressed, muggle clothes, something nice, I have an idea." He said pushing her up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later Hermione walked downstairs in a green halter top and a flowy black skirt.

"I hope this is 'nice' enough." She said looking at herself in the mirror. Harry walked down the stairs in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. Once he saw Hermione he stopped. His heart skipped a couple beats and he finally knew exactly what was going on. He knew he had once chance to try to explain everything.

"Wow Hermione you look amazing!" Hermione whipped around to face him.

"Oh Harry you scared me!" She laughed.

"Sorry." He laughed. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she watched Harry pull out a blindfold. She looked up at his face and saw a playful smile which made her scared. "Harry?" She said backing up.

"It's a surprise." He said placing the blindfold over her eyes once he reached her. "No magic." He whispered into her ear, then grabbed her hand and led her to his car before driving her to her favorite spot in muggle London, the hookah bar.

Since it was a Thursday, it was also karaoke night; her favorite time to come. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. He got out and walked around the car before opening her door.

"Alright, we're here, give me your hand." She put out her hand which he took. He led her out of the car and to the door. "Ok, let's get this blindfold off." He said removing it.

"Awe Harry! And it's Thursday!" She said turning to him. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Harry! Thank you."

"No problem 'Mione." He laughed. "Ok lets go in."

Harry and Hermione smoked their favorite strawberry flavored hookah while drinking a couple beers. After a while Harry thought it was time to let Hermione know how he felt for her. So he got the karaoke book out and turned in his paper. In about five minutes, he was called up.

"Mr. Harry Evans singing How Did I Fall In Love With You by the American Pop stars The Backstreet Boys."

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said as Harry got up. Harry took a seat in front of the mic as the music started.

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and brother  
We understood, we'd never be  
Alone_

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long, and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

_(chorus)  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you_

Harry kept his eyes locked on Hermione's, so he noticed when her eyes started to water up when she realized this song was for her.

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

_(chorus)  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you_

Harry got up from his chair and walked toward Hermione.

_(bridge)  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah_

_I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I want to spend  
The rest of my life_

He kissed her cheek before walking back to the chair.

_(chorus)  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew_

_How did I fall  
In love  
With you_

When the song ended Hermione stood up. They met half-way in between the mic and their table.

"Was that for me?"

"Yes Hermione, I now know all the answers to your questions. We aren't happy because we aren't together. We've settled. I don't want to settle."

"Me either Harry." She said hugging him. "Me either."

They went to their table and discussed what they planned to do. Hermione was going to stay in Grimmauld Place while they each broke off their engagements. Harry was going to talk to Ginny first thing in the morning. Harry and Hermione left the bar and made it home safely, and together they fell asleep on the couch.

Harry left first thing in the morning to break the news to Ginny. While he was gone Hermoine made her way to the library to read.

Around noon Hermione received a letter.

_Hermione,  
__I have very bad news. We cannot be together. You should go about your day as you originally planned. Good luck in your marriage to Ron.  
__I know you have questions, and I'm sorry but we can never speak of last night again.  
__I'm going to be a father.  
__Harry._

Hermione fell to the floor sobbing. Ginny was pregnant. They would never be together. It was all over. She packed up her things within minutes and apparated to Ron's apartment and never looked back.

**I started writing this story right before my emotional breakdown that I had a couple months ago. I finished this story during the breakdown, as you can tell by the ending. I'm sorry, I know this isn't like my other stories, but it's done, and even though the ending literally breaks my heart, I hope someone enjoys the story.**

**Review**


	2. eight months later

**I know I said this story was going to be a one-shot but looking at it over a year later I hate the ending. so this story will be 3-4 chapters long and this is chapter 2 :) enjoy.**

Everyone noticed the change in Harry and Hermione, friends who would never been seen without each other couldn't stand to be alone in the same room together for more than a minute. This wasn't noticed right away though; the Weasley family noticed it after the weddings. Both weddings went off without a hitch although Hermione desperately wanted to stand up when the minister said "speak now…". But she kept her mouth shut and watched the man she loved marry another woman. A week later she and Ron got married. It's been eight months, she and Harry haven't even spoken to each other, and she hasn't had a single happy day since that night at the bar. She and Ron were not happy together. They never did anything together, hell they didn't even have sex anymore, not that they ever really did. She knew he was cheating on her, which is why she sat at her kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee, bags packed, with divorce papers, waiting for her husband to get home.

Suddenly the fireplace roared to life and an out of breath Molly came running in.

"Oh Hermione, good. Ginny has gone into labor. Come with me." Hermione stood up and followed her mother-in-law into the living room leaving her coffee and the papers setting on the table.

The two women flooed into the hospital. They walked into the waiting room and were greeted by the whole Weasley family except a certain witch's soon to be ex-husband. The first person Hermione saw was Harry pacing back and forth. She could not bring herself to congratulate him, even though she knew he was getting exactly what he always wanted; a family. Instead she turned to George.

"How's Ginny doing?"

"She's screaming like a banshee, the healer says she's fine though." He said with a smile. Hermione took a seat next to her favorite brother-in-law, and they all watched Harry pace back and forth. Twenty minutes passed before anyone spoke. "Where's the pin-head?" George leaned over and said into Hermione's ear.

"I'm not sure. He left early this morning. I was actually waiting for him when Molly came." George nodded and they all fell into a comfortable silence.

Forty minutes later Ron stormed into the waiting room. He didn't look at anyone or say anything; he just marched over to Hermione, roughly pulled her from her seat and dragged her out of the room.

"What the bloody hell Hermione? I come home after getting an owl saying my baby sister is in labor to find all of your shit packed and divorce papers on the table." He yelled.

"Lower your voice Ron." Hermione said calmly.

"I will not lower my voice. What the hell Hermione. You pick the day my sister goes into labor to drop divorce papers on me?"

"You're divorcing him?" A voice from the closed doorway said causing the bickering couple to to turn and look.

"Yes George I am. And no Ron I did not pick the day Ginny went into labor to divorce you, it just happened to be the same day."

"But why 'Mione? We were happy."

"Ronald, don't you dare try to play innocent. You know exactly why we are divorcing."

"No I don't."

"You married the brightest witch of our time, don't act stupid."

"'Mione, he's not acting stupid, he just is." George commented.

"Shut up George." Ron said. "Baby tell me." He said trying to grab her hands.

"You really thought I wouldn't find out about Lavender, didn't you." She heard George gasp.

"Lavender? 'Mione nothing is going…"

"You lying cheating little bastard!" She yelled cutting him off. "I saw you two together." The blood quickly left Ron's face.

"How could you do that to your wife?" George yelled as his fist collided with Ron's face. Yep definitely her absolute favorite brother-in-law. Hermione looked down at her now unconscious husband and sighed.

"Go on, get out of here." George said calmly. "I'll break the news to everyone." Hermione smiled before giving him a hug. "Do you have some place to go?"

"Yes, I bought my old childhood home. Tell Ginny and the rest of the family I'm sorry." She said before flooing out of the hospital.

She flooed back to the flat to grab her stuff then with a spin and a pop she was gone.

George walked back into the waiting room. Confused eyes from everyone in the room greeted him, everyone except Harry who was finally sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"Molly asked. George shook his head, this would not be an easy thing for them to swallow.

"Ron is laying outside the door unconscious. He and Hermione are getting a divorce."

"Why?" Molly gasped.

"Hermione caught Ron cheating." Harry's head snapped up.

"He cheated on her?" Harry repeated anger lacing his voice.

"Calm down Harry. I've already knocked him out. When he wakes up you can beat the shit out of him."

"George!" Molly scolded, but before he could defend himself a healer walked in.

"Do you guys know that there is a man laying unconscious outside the door?" She asked.

"Yeah leave him. Is that all?" George replied.

"No, Mister Potter, your baby is about to be born. Your wife would like you to be present. If you'll just follow me please." She said walking back out of the room. Harry walked out leaving the Weasley family to discuss the break-up.

"Do you know who he was cheating with?" Fred asked.

"The Brown-girl from their year. I can't believe he would do such a thing to Hermione."

"She must be devastated." Molly said standing. "I'll go and see her."

"No Mum. Give her some space. Plus she's not at their flat anymore."

"Oh, the poor dear. Where will she stay? She can stay at the Burrow if she doesn't…"

"Mum!" George interrupted. "Even if she didn't have a place to stay, which she does, I don't think she'd accept the offer."

"Well why not? She's family." Molly said with a huff.

"Mum, I don't think she'd feel comfortable at the Burrow with all her memories and the chance of seeing Ron. It would upset her." Fred said while the rest of the Weasley family nodded their heads. Molly sat back down and looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Arthur walked over and sat down beside her with his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Don't fret love. Just because Hermione is divorcing Ron doesn't mean we'll never see her again. She'll keep in touch I'm sure; she's just going to need some time." Molly nodded and the waiting room got quiet for a bit.

"Eh, think we should check on Ron?" Fred asked. George just shrugged his shoulders. He was very disappointed in his little brother. But before anyone could get up to check, Harry stormed back into the room, grabbed his jacket, and was about to storm back when Fred stood up and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Mate, what's the matter?"

"It looks like Ron isn't the only cheater in the family. That baby isn't mine." Molly fainted. "That witch is not allowed back in my house. Fred, George, help me get all her shit out. I'll owl her the divorce papers." Fred and George both nodded and followed their friend out door.

Molly woke up to her husband shaking her gently. She silently got up and walked out of the waiting room, down the hall, and into her daughter's hospital room. In the hospital bed sat a crying Ginny Potter holding a baby with a dark skin complexion.

"Who?" Was the only thing Molly could ask.

Ginny looked up at her mother with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes and said.

"Blaise Zabini."

**review please :)**


	3. confessions

**chapter 3 all typed up. four is done just not typed. i have to change the rating of this story because I decided to swear alot in this chapter :) there is a lot of dialogue...I have noticed by my own observation and by reviews...that I use a lot of dialogue...sorry, but I tend to focus on converstations then actions...hope you can forgive me :) well enjoy the chapter...I'll have chapter 4 up soon!**

It took all of Harry's will power not to destroy his house when they arrived. Fred got into the liquor cabinet and poured Harry a big glass of firewhiskey as George made Harry sit down at his kitchen table.

Fred slid the glass towards Harry before he and George made quick work of removing all of Ginny's stuff and all the stuff from the nursery. They flooed all her stuff to the Burrow before flooing back.

They walked into the kitchen to see harry pouring himself another glass. Setting on the table were two glasses for them. They sat down and went through three glasses before anyone spoke.

"Harry mate, I'm sorry." George said.

"You have no idea how much that baby screwed up my life. It took everything I've ever loved away from me, and I don't know if I can get it back."

"You still want Ginny?" Fred asked shocked, he was not going to go bring all her crap back that was for sure.

"What? No! Bloody hell, no. Look there is something I need to tell you two." George got up and refilled their glasses before motioning for Harry to continue.

"The week before, well actually the Thursday before, I married your sister I realized I loved someone else." Fred slammed his glass down. "No I did not cheat on your sister. Fred you cannot kill me while I spill my heart out!" Harry said before taking a swig of his freshly filled glass.

"I realized I loved this amazing woman, but she was also engaged. And yet I got lucky, she said she loved me too. We both decided to call off our weddings. I fell asleep that night happier then I had ever been. The next day I went to Ginny. Just as I was about to tell her we needed to call the wedding off, she told me she was pregnant." Fred and George shared a sad look. "I couldn't walk out on my child. I wrote the woman a letter telling her we couldn't be together, and that she should go to her fiancé. She and I haven't spoken since."

"Harry, who was she?" George asked already thinking of a particular witch.

"Hermione."

"That explains a whole hell of a lot mate."

"She hates me guys. She won't even look at me. I lost her because your fucking sister cheated on me with Blaise-fucking-Zabini!"

"Zabini?" Fred repeated."You have got to be kidding me!"

"Hermione doesn't hate you mate! She's probably just been upset. I bet if you go to her, she'll forgive you." George said patting his back.

"How can I face her George? She probably doesn't even love me anymore."

"I bet she does." Fred said winking at George.

"You know before we left school we thought you two would end up together." George commented.

"Really?" Harry asked looking across the table at the two.

"Yeah you two had chemistry. You understand each other." Harry placed his head down on his kitchen table and groaned.

"Go to her Harry, she'll forgive you." Harry sat up.

"I have to file for a divorce first." He said getting up and walking towards his living room. "Oh." He said stopping at the door. "Do you think you could handle all the press for Hermione and I?"

"Of course Harry, the press is the last thing you two need. Go get the papers and then go to Hermione. She's at her old childhood house."

"Thanks." Harry called, seconds later they heard the fireplace roar to life.

"So brother which should we handle first; our younger siblings, or the press?" Fred asked.

"The siblings, I'll take Ron. You handle Ginny. I'll also make an appointment with Padma at the Daily Prophet."

"Alright, but don't kill our little brother. I would love a go at him, and I'm sure Harry would too."

"Understood brother. To the hospital we go." They flooed to the hospital. Together they walked into Ginny's room where Fleur was going off on the new mother.

"Ow could you do this to Arry? E vas good to you!" The vela was livid and was being held back from actually attacking Ginny by her husband Bill. He looked up twins enters. Fred jerked his head towards the door and Bill dragged a ranting Fleur out. Percy and his wife walked out. Fred and George's wives also left after kissing their husbands on the cheeks.

"Where is Ron?" George asked.

"He flooed back to his flat once he woke up." Arthur said, George nodded before walking out of the room.

"So little sis, where is the baby?" Ginny was still crying hard from Fleur's verbal attack so could not answer. Molly answered for her.

"We asked a healer to take him away because we needed to have a word with her. How is Harry holding up?"

"He's getting the papers now; he'll be fine given time."

"He's leaving me?" Ginny whispered.

"You cheated on him; did you think he would stay?"

"Well, I had hoped…"

"No! You stupid girl! You cheated on him; you don't get to keep him!"

"FRED!" Molly scolded for yelling at his baby sister.

"Mum, she doesn't get to be let off easy for this!" Molly looked like she was going to cry. Ginny, who had stopped crying for a minute, was crying harder than before.

"How long little sis, hmm?" Ginny just hiccupped. "Come on Ginny, it's time to come clean. How long have you been sleeping with Zabini?"

"Since Hogwarts, while they were gone. When the war ended and Harry and I got back together I ended it. But a couple months later it started back up again." She said with tears running down her face.

"So for three years you've been cheating on Harry?" Fred asked. Ginny just nodded. Molly sobbed in the back corner of the room with Arthur's arm wrapped around her.

"Did you know the baby was his?"

"No, I swear! I mean I had my concerns about whose it was but I really thought it was Harry's. At least I really wanted it to be."

"I'm sure you did." Fred said shaking his head. "All your stuff is at the Burrow. Harry doesn't ever want you back at his place. When you get the papers, you will agree to whatever Harry decides. You will not try to contact him. And you're lucky you're not my child, I'd kick your ass out and make you live with Zabini." Ginny nodded and continued to cry. "George and I are going to talk to the press for both Harry and Hermione and you better believe your name and Ron's will be dragged through the mud."

"Fred! She's your sister!" Molly cried.

"Not anymore! George and I have decided to disown Ron and Ginny." Molly started to cry. "Dad, you've been quiet through this, what are you thinking?"

"Molly thinks you're being too harsh on your brother and sister." Molly nodded at that statement. "But, I don't. I'm even tempted to kick them both out. Unfortunately Molly would never allow that. Now, go join George and don't forget to say how disappointed we are with the two. How sorry we are to Harry and Hermione." Fred nodded and walked out of the room.

George flooed to his brother's flat and had barely stepped out of the fireplace before he had to dodge a fist from Ron.

"Get out!" Ron yelled trying to take another swing. George dodged that too before tying Ron's hands behind back with some rope. George then picked up his brother and tossed him on the couch.

"George, untie me." Ron growled.

"I don't think so little brother. You have a lot of explaining to do." George said looking around the messy flat. Apparently Ron had been trashing the place since he got home from the hospital.

"So Brown huh?" Ron just scoffed. "What did the Brown-girl have that Hermione didn't?"

"She'd have sex with me."

"And Hermione wouldn't." George stated.

"Before we got married no. I was going to end it with Lav when 'Mione and I got married but during the first month 'Mione and I only did it twice. By the end of the third month we barely touched each other."

"So, wait. How long has this thing with Brown been going on?"

"Since after the war. Hermione said she wanted to be a virgin on her wedding night. So I needed Lav."

"Or you could have respected your girlfriend's wishes and have been loyal to her."

"She wouldn't do anything with me!"

"If you weren't happy, you shouldn't have married her Ron!" Fred yelled as he dusted his robes off. "Bloody hell George, I told you to go easy on him." He said looking around the flat. Ron smirked thinking Fred would be on his side. "I wanted to have a go at him." Ron's smirk immediately left.

"Not me, this is all our little brother's handy work. Fred don't!" George said causing his twin, who was walking towards the youngest Weasley with an evil glint in his eyes, to stop and turn to him. "We'll get him back later." Fred nodded before taking his spot next to his twin.

"Ronald Weasley, you are now disowned by us as our brother. You will sign the divorce papers Hermione had drawn up. You will agree to whatever conditions she wants and then you will never see or talk to her again. Merlin help you if we find out you tried to contact her." George said turning towards his twin."Alright brother let's go handle the press." They both stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a green flame, leaving a very pissed off tied up Ron on the couch.

"Hello Padma, get your quill ready cause we have a story for you."

**oh hey look it's that pesky little word...REVIEW...please thanks**


	4. the way it's supposed to be

**I know I know I know I am so very sorry for how long it has taken me to get this last chapter published...sorry! but it's done and I hope you loved this story with it's new ending thank you for taking your time to read it :)**

Getting the divorce papers was a lot easier then Harry thought it would be. He flooed back to his place to get cleaned up before going to see Hermione.

He was nervous as he showered. What if her feelings for him had changed? He couldn't blame her if they did. It had been eight months since they had said a word to each other. He had wanted to talk to her, sure, but every time he actually looked at her, his heart broke. He couldn't trust himself to be around her, so he always found an excuse to make a hasty exit.

Watching her marry Ron was hard for him to stomach. And then hearing today that the bastard on her, he wanted to kill Ron right then. And then Ginny. They both had cheated on us. Harry couldn't believe it.

"Dobby!" Harry called as he wrapped a towel around his lower half. Within second the elf appeared.

"Yes master Potter?"

"Go pick me up a big bouquet of fully bloomed white roses. And change the wards. Ginny is not allowed in this house, neither is Ron. Is that understood?"

"Yes master Potter, right away sir." Dobby said before popping away.

By the time Harry was done getting dressed, in an emerald green button down shirt and black jeans, Dobby was back handing him the roses.

"The wards are changed master Potter. Is there anything else the master needs?"

"No Dobby, go spend time with Winky, I'll call if I need something."

"

By the time Harry was done getting dressed, in an emerald green button down shirt and black jeans, Dobby was back handing him the roses.

"The wards are changed master Potter. Is there anything else the master needs?"

"No Dobby, go spend time with Winky, I'll call if I need something."

"Yes master Potter." Dobby said before exiting Harry's room.

Harry looked himself over in the mirror before sighing.

"Merlin I hope she doesn't hex my balls off." He said before turning on the spot and popping away.

Hermione looked around her old house. She had bought it a week ago and ever since then had been painting and redecorating. She bought all new furniture and took her parents old room for her own. They had decided to stay in Australia. Hermione walked into the master bathroom and took a shower, washing away the day's drama. After her shower she slipped into her knickers and a pair of booty shorts. She then slipped an old Quidditch jersey over her head with the number seven in gold on the maroon background.

Hermione made her way to her old bedroom which she had converted into a beautiful library. Bookshelves covered every wall except the wall with her window, which was painted a pale blue. She grabbed a muggle book from one of the many shelves and sat down in a plush chair.

She had been reading for about twenty minutes when she heard the crack of apparition followed by knocking.

"Oh I really hope George didn't tell Ron how to find me." She mumbled as she walked down her stairs to answer the door.

"Harry?" She said completely shocked. "What are you doing here?" Harry pulled the bouquet of roses from behind his back and watched her eyes light up at the sight of her favorite flowers.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked as Hermione gently took the flowers from his hands. She nodded and stepped aside letting him in. She shut the door behind him before walking around him and into the kitchen in search of a vase to put the roses in. Harry followed her and watched her fill the vase with water before adding the flowers.

"The roses are beautiful Harry, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ginny and the new baby?" Hermione briefly saw anger flash in his emerald eyes.

"Ginny and I are getting a divorce."

"Harry Potter!" She scolded. "You cannot abandon your child like this!"

"I'm not, the baby isn't mine…but that jersey is." He said finally taking in her apparel.

"No it's not." Hermione said looking down at the jersey in question. "You gave it to me when I was living with you. But don't change the subject Harry. What do you mean the baby isn't yours?" Hermione said, her breath caught in her throat and her heart working overtime.

"She was cheating on me with Zabini. I don't remember giving that to you."

"My shirt ripped one night and you tossed me this one to wear. Then you told me to keep it because I looked good in your jersey, you were a bit drunk."

"Well that's still true." He said making his way to her, stopping when he was right in front of her.

"What, that you're a bit drunk?" She said looking up into his eyes.

"No, that you look bloody damn good in my jersey." Harry said before crashing his lips down on hers. Harry walked Hermione backwards until he had her pinned to the refrigerator. She gasped as her back hit the refrigerator door giving Harry the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. The kiss was slow but passionate, each pouring all the love they hid from each other for the past 8 months into the kiss.

"I never wanted to write that letter."

"I wanted to stand up and object when you married Ginny."

"Seeing you marry Ron almost made me murderous."

"It hurt to see you with her."

"I wanted to grab you and kiss you every time I saw you."

"I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry said pulling back, completely stopping the whole talk-kiss-talk-kiss thing they had going. He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked deep into her honey-brown eyes.

"If I could take it all back I would. I never stopped loving you, you never left my mind. I'm not sure what makes me madder, the fact that I was cheated on, or the fact that I lost so much time with you. Wait, no I know, the fact that I lost so much time with you definitely makes me madder." He said before kissing her again.

Hermione placed her hands on her chest and gently pushed him back. She looked deep into his eyes. They held so much love for her in their depths and a trace of fear at her most recent actions.

"Harry." She said placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you so very much." His eyes lit up and he tried to lean back in but she shook her head.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"We are still married. Whether we are filing for divorces or not, this isn't right. Don't get me wrong, the second those papers are signed I plan to shag you until you can't walk, but we're not cheaters."

"You're right Mione, we aren't like them. I want you to know that the second you're done shagging me until I can't walk I'm going to marry you." Hermione smiled before shooing him out of the kitchen. She made them dinner, after which they laid together on the couch watching t.v. before falling asleep.

Hermione awoke to the tapping sound on her living room window. After removing Harry's arm from around her waist she got up and let Hedwig in. Hermione stuck her hand out and Hedwig dropped the rolled up Daily Prophet in it.

"You know she never did that for Ginny." Harry said petting his owl. "She'd always drop it on the floor before flying off." Hermione laughed as she unrolled the newspaper.

"Oh look, we're on the front page." She said walking over and sitting besides Harry before reading the article.

_'SCANDALS IN THE GOLDEN COUPLES.' By Padma_

_"Yesterday St Mungo Hospital was not the site of spells gone horribly wrong but rather break-ups."_

_"Around 11am Mrs. Ginerva Potter went into labor. Mr. Harry Potter and almost the entire Weasley family showed up to check the young witch in. Mrs. Molly Weasley then left the Hospital to get Hermione and Ronald Weasley, the only two who didn't show up with the group. Molly and Hermione showed up at the Hospital without Ron, the two females immediately entered the waiting room."_

_"At 12pm, almost an hour after his baby sister's admittance into the Hospital, Ron stormed in. He dragged Hermione out of the waiting room and began yelling at her over divorce papers. Hermione caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender Brown and filed for divorce, Ron was not taking that very well. George Weasley proceeded to knock out his younger brother for being unfaithful to his wife. Hermione then gracefully left the Hospital and hasn't been seen since."_

_"George left his brother unconscious in the hallway while the broke the news to the rest of the family. This however was interrupted by a healer walking in to announce that Mrs. Potter was about to deliver. Mr. Potter followed the healer out of the waiting room and down the hall."_

_"The scandal doesn't end there unfortunately ladies and gentlemen. It seems that Mrs. Ginerva Potter gave birth to Blaise Zabini's baby, not Harry's."_

_"Harry was seen storming out of the Hospital with Fred and George Weasley in toe. Since then screams have been heard throughout St Mungo's."_

_"Molly and Arthur are very disappointed in their daughter. Fleur Weasley was heard scolding her sister-in-law for being a horrible wife to Harry Potter. And one Pansy Zabini made a scene by showing up and having a screaming match with the young red head. Fred Weasley also went off on the youngest Weasley before flooing to his brother Ronald's flat, where his brother George was going off on Ron for hurting the 'Golden Girl'. The twins left Ron tied up in his unlocked apartment to come give me this exclusive interview."_

_"Harry Potter was last seen at the Ministry filing for divorce yesterday. No-one knows where he has disappeared to."_

_"Before I end this article Fred and George would like to add a quick little note to Harry and Hermione where-ever they may be."_

_"We, and we mean everyone minus the two idiots we disowned, are sorry for the pain you two have had to go through because of this whole ordeal. Where ever you two are we hope you are happy. Whenever you two are ready to come back we'll be waiting because no matter what you two are family."_

_"Harry and Hermione, we at the Daily Prophet wish you the best of luck at finding happiness."_

"Wow, looks like the press issue is settled." Hermione said rolling up the paper. She snuggled into Harry's side and together they stayed for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
